Electrique
by Wynhilde
Summary: Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû éprouver ça. Qu’elle aurait dû être reconnaissante. A la limite, elle avait peut-être le droit d’être triste. Mais révoltée, ça ne faisait sûrement pas partie du programme. Et ça aussi, ça la mettait en rogne.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes** : Bon, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, de m'attaquer à un perso que j'avais jusque ici totalement ignoré (et que j'ai vraiment appris à aimer : Pansy rocks!) et en réhabiliter un que je maltraite pas mal d'habitude...

Notez qu'à la base, ceci devait être un OS et un Pansy/Luna.  
Mais bien sûr.  
Véro ne contrôle toujours pas sa plume.

La bonne nouvelle, parce qu'il y en a une quand même, c'est que cette fic est **ter-mi-née**.  
Elle fait 10 000 mots et je la posterai en 4 chapitres.  
Vous aurez la fin avant que je parte en vacances pour Noël, donc ça va venir vite!

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Ça bouillonnait en elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était. Pas vraiment de la haine, non, quand même pas. De la colère, plutôt. Une espèce de rage qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle, qui distordait toutes ses perceptions, qui remuait ses entrailles sans jamais se calmer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver ça. Qu'elle aurait dû être reconnaissante. A la limite, elle avait peut-être le droit d'être triste. Mais révoltée, ça ne faisait sûrement pas partie du programme. Et ça aussi, ça la mettait en rogne.

Elle détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Ou même sans qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit, mais simplement qu'on ait à son égard des _attentes_. Elle détestait ça. _Détestait, détestait, détestait_. Qu'on la juge. De quel droit, d'abord ? Ils ne savaient rien. Ils croyaient savoir. Croyaient la connaître. Ils ne savaient rien, _rien_. Voilà qu'elle avait envie de crier, maintenant. Et elle ne pouvait pas.

Parce qu'ils étaient là, tout autour d'elle, dans les couloirs, aux repas, et jusque dans son dortoir. A l'observer. A l'épier. Elle voulait ouvrir tout grand les fenêtres et hurler. Hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, à faire exploser ses poumons, à craqueler les vitres. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtres, de toute façon. Enfin, il y en avait, mais elles ne s'ouvraient pas. Elles étaient trop hautes, inaccessibles. Envie de pleurer aussi, un peu, mais ça, c'était hors de question.

Une prison ici, une vraie prison. Mais juste pour elle. Les autres, non. Ils riaient, s'interpellaient à voix haute, s'embrassaient. Comme si de rien n'était. Oh, tout le monde avait ses deuils, bien sûr. Comment faire autrement. Mais ils vivaient quand même. _Show must go on_, et tout ça. Oh, elle les détestait, avec leurs mines enfarinées et leurs sourires de circonstance, et toute cette hypocrisie, et les chuchotements dans son dos, et, et, et… Oh, peut-être que c'était de la haine, après tout.

Peu importe ce que c'était, ça passait pas en tout cas. Ça la remuait même tellement qu'elle en avait des nausées maintenant. Elle abandonna son sac et ses livres dans le couloir et se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches. Pour être honnête, elle vomissait au minimum une fois par jour depuis qu'elle était revenue. Et oui, elle et la faïence jaunâtre des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient en passe de devenir de grandes amies. A vous donner envie de cogner dans les murs jusqu'à ce que vos poings saignent. Et pourquoi avec les poings, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas carrément se frapper le crâne contre ces fichus murs avec leur carrelage stupide, et leurs joints fissurés qu'elle passait décidément trop de temps à fixer d'un regard absent…

Elle finit par émerger de sa rêverie malsaine. Il valait mieux qu'elle s'arrache d'ici avant que ce débile de fantôme ne revienne. Figurez-vous que Mimi Geignarde lui avait proposé son amitié ! Oui, vraiment : à se taper la tête contre les murs. Elle considéra d'un œil morne les robinets à tête de serpent, avant de se secouer et de se passer la tête sous l'eau. Elle fit tourner quelques gorgées dans sa bouche et recracha, essayant de se débarrasser du goût du vomi. Ça passait pas. Elle but encore un peu, mais de façon mesurée. Trop de flotte d'un coup, ça risquait de la faire vomir derechef. C'est qu'elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Elle savait comment ça fonctionnait, maintenant. Un peu.

D'abord, elle avait cru qu'elle était devenue allergique au porridge. Elle avait arrêté le porridge. Ensuite, elle s'était dit que ça devait être le jus d'orange. Elle avait arrêté ça aussi. Maintenant elle savait. Elle était allergique à Poudlard. Ni plus ni moins. Elle voulait sortir d'ici, se barrer, s'en aller loin, _loin_. Ça non plus, c'était pas possible.

Elle leur avait dit que ça n'irait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait _pas_ revenir. Ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Elle avait crié, hurlé, tempêté. Et la veille de la rentrée, elle avait carrément pleuré. C'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude. Sa mère avait eu l'air d'être touchée, mais son père avait campé fermement sur ses positions :

— Tu iras, un point c'est tout. On te fait la grâce de te proposer de refaire cette année, alors tu vas le faire, et en disant merci encore en plus. Tout le monde n'a pas eu le droit à une deuxième chance, alors arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ?

— Mais j'ai… Tout le monde va...

— Oh, oui, on le sait que tu t'es comportée comme une idiote, ne t'en fais pas. Tu nous as fait bien assez honte quand on nous a raconté comment ça s'est passé.

Ses dernières protestations furent étouffées par un :

— Quand on est stupide, il faut assumer.

Voilà pourquoi elle était là, à essayer de se faire oublier. Ce qui ne fonctionnait que très modérément. On était en novembre maintenant. Elle sentait toujours leurs regards sur elle, leur mépris. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Et puis la solitude. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule de toute sa vie. Drago n'était pas revenu. L'enfoiré. Il l'avait abandonnée. Goyle était là, lui, mais depuis la mort de Crabbe, il paraissait encore plus abruti qu'avant. Il ne parlait presque jamais, et certainement pas à elle. En fait, personne ne lui adressait plus la parole, même chez les Serpentard.

Zabini et Nott restaient tout le temps ensemble. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient arrêté d'essayer de parler à Goyle. Celui-ci inquiétait même les professeurs. A vrai dire, il aurait été plus à sa place à Sainte Mangouste qu'à Poudlard, mais personne ne semblait se soucier assez de son cas pour le faire remarquer à sa mère. Il était probable, de toute façon, que celle-ci ne voudrait rien entendre. Théo et Blaise, en tout cas, faisaient tout leur possible pour faire oublier qu'ils étaient des Serpentard. Grand bien leur fasse. Il y avait des gens qui arrivaient toujours à tirer leur épingle du jeu.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Elle, elle était définitivement grillée. Par sa faute, oui. Ce qui ne l'en rendait pas moins amère – au contraire.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au visage blafard qui lui faisait face dans le miroir. Elle était laide. Même pas laide, en fait : quelconque. Ce qui était pire. Elle s'autorisa un soupir découragé – en public, elle se refusait catégoriquement à laisser filtrer le moindre signe de faiblesse – et ressortit des toilettes. Pour constater presque immédiatement que son sac et ses affaires de cours avaient disparu. Elle se mordit les lèvres, jurant intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les laisser sans surveillance. Une preuve de plus de sa stupidité.

Elle ne savait plus trop qui elle détestait le plus, d'elle-même, de cette école pourrie, de ses parents, de Potter et sa petite mine de saint ou des sales cons qui lui avaient piqué son sac. Oui, elle détestait Potter à peu près autant que ses tourmenteurs, parce que ce crétin balafré avait eu le culot de vouloir la défendre. Il était intervenu à la bibliothèque, une fois qu'elle avait eu maille à partir avec des filles de Gryffondor, plus jeunes qu'elle. Ces petites pestes s'étaient mises à l'insulter alors qu'elle était simplement assise à prendre des notes pour un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le simple fait qu'elle travaille pour ce cours-_là_ en disait long sur son désarroi. C'est qu'à part se morfondre, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre qu'étudier. Au début de l'année, elle se faisait encore avoir et restait à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Maintenant, elle ne prenait plus ce genre de risques : elle empruntait les livres dont elle avait besoin et retournait illico presto dans son dortoir. Millicent, Heloïse et Daphné ne lui adressaient peut-être plus la parole, mais au moins, elles ne s'amusaient pas à la tourmenter comme le reste de l'école.

Les petites saintes de Gryffondor, en tout cas, savaient se montrer aussi vicieuses et méchantes que le Serpentard de base. Elle n'avait pas réellement peur d'elles, mais elle était seule et ne savait pas comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation. Et puis l'une d'elle, Grossemilda Vane ou quelque chose comme ça, avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur elle. C'est à ce moment que Potter était arrivé.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? avait-il demandé avec la finesse qui le caractérisait.

— Je vais lui apprendre à cette sale face de Serpent ! s'était exclamé Vane, jubilant d'avoir un tel public.

— Tu ne vas rien lui apprendre du tout. Range ta baguette.

La voix de Potter était ferme et ne souffrait pas la contestation. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Vane de répliquer :

— Mais Harry ! Tu ne peux quand même pas la défendre ! Elle voulait te livrer à Voldemort ! Elle…

— Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle a fait. Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'abaisser à son niveau. Baisse ta baguette.

_S'abaisser à son niveau_ ! Non mais quel culot ! Potter, toutefois, avait une certaine autorité, car Vane avait fini par obtempérer, et avait quitté les lieux assez piteusement, avec ses copines. Potter ne s'était pas attardé. Le Rouquin et la Sang de Bourbe, qui avaient assisté à la scène en silence, passèrent devant elle à leur tour.

— Un merci t'arracherait la bouche, je suppose, Parkinson ?

C'était la Belette qui venait de parler. Pansy croisa son regard, mais ne répondit pas – à moins qu'on considère le défi qui luisait dans ses yeux comme une réponse.

— Laisse tomber, Ron. Ça sert à rien…

Sur ces mots, Préfète Parfaite évacua enfin les lieux, entraînant son petit chien – pardon, son petit _copain_ – à sa suite.

Et depuis, Pansy évitait tout simplement de traîner à la bibliothèque. Ce qui signifiait que ses journées se limitaient à des allers retours entre les cours et son dortoir, entrecoupés de passages éclairs dans la Grande Salle pour les repas, et des visites subséquentes aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il y avait aussi, grand moment de la semaine, sa descente hebdomadaire à la volière, d'où elle envoyait ses lettres à Drago. C'était son seul correspondant, étant donné qu'elle n'écrivait plus à ses parents, et qu'eux n'avaient pas non plus cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles depuis la rentrée. C'est que leurs adieux sur le quai 9 ¾ s'étaient déroulés en des termes plutôt froids. Elle ne pouvait leur pardonner de l'avoir forcée à revenir ici. Elle était majeure, certes, mais elle n'avait pas un sou en poche et elle savait pertinemment que trouver un emploi en Angleterre était une cause perdue quand on s'appelait Pansy Parkinson, autrement dit, Celle-Qui-Avait-Voulu-Livrer-Le-Gentil-Survivant-Au-Méchant-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres.

Drago répondait volontiers à ses courriers, mais ses missives ne lui remontaient pas précisément le moral. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne faisait que se plaindre. De semaine en semaine, ses lettres prenaient même un ton de plus en plus geignard. Il regrettait de ne pas être revenu à Poudlard, tout compte fait, déprimait coincé au Manoir, seul avec sa mère qui se lamentait elle aussi sur son sort. Si Drago s'était trouvé à Poudlard, les choses auraient été différentes. Pansy lui en voulait, surtout qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu le choix de rester chez ses parents. Cela dit, comme Drago avait décliné l'offre _si généreuse_ faite par Mac Gonagall de ré-effectuer une septième année, il s'était trouvé assigné à résidence au Manoir en attendant son procès. Si elle était honnête, Pansy devait bien admettre que la situation de Drago était pire que la sienne, tout compte fait. Car elle, après tout, n'était pas forcée d'attendre après le témoignage de _Potter_ pour espérer avoir une chance d'échapper à Azkaban.

Cela dit, à l'heure actuelle, son souci, c'était surtout de ne pas se faire virer de cours par Flitwick, sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas ses affaires. Il ne l'obligea pas à quitter la salle, mais elle eut néanmoins droit à une sympathique réprimande. Ce n'est pas que Flitwick ait jamais été un professeur sévère, mais aucun membre du corps enseignant n'avait spécialement envie de se montrer charitable avec elle.

— Je ne vous savais pas si supérieure à vos camarades, Mademoiselle, que vous n'ayez pas besoin de votre manuel pour suivre cette leçon… Que ceci soit votre dernier avertissement : je ne vous accepterai plus dans mon cours si vous n'avez pas votre matériel.

— Oui, Monsieur, murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée.

Elle savait que le reste de la classe riait sous cape. Elle s'en moquait.

— Je vois que vous n'avez également ni encre ni parchemin… Est-ce que par hasard vous confondriez ce cours avec le Club MED(1), Mademoiselle ?

Cette fois, les autres ne se donnèrent même pas la peine d'étouffer leurs rires.

— J'ai égaré mon sac, Monsieur.

Elle avait sa fierté, et ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle avouerait qu'on le lui avait volé, ni que la quasi-totalité des étudiants de Poudlard prenait plaisir à la martyriser.

— Bien. A l'avenir, vous vous montrerez moins négligente avec vos affaires. Il va sans dire que si vous ne les avez pas retrouvées pour mon prochain cours, ce ne sera pas la peine de vous présenter dans cette salle.

Pansy baissa à nouveau la tête et ne répondit rien.

A l'intercours, elle descendit à toute vitesse à son dortoir, et y récupéra encre et parchemin qu'il lui restait en réserve.

La nouvelle prof d'Etude des Moldus s'appelait Myriam Wintergarden. Cette matière avait été rendue obligatoire pour tous les étudiants, sauf ceux qui étaient d'ascendance moldue. Et Harry Potter, évidemment, leur chère exception nationale. Il était de Sang Pur, mais avait été élevé par des Moldus. Et puis surtout, il était l'Elu. On n'imposait rien au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Qu'il ait accepté de revenir à Poudlard était déjà un tel honneur… Pansy ne voyait pas très bien en quoi avoir vécu son enfance enfermé dans un placard à balais par des dégénérés le rendait supérieur au reste du monde, mais enfin… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas immédiatement Wintergarden qui s'adressait à elle.

— Où se trouve votre manuel, Parkinson ?

Le professeur fut obligé de répéter avant que Pansy ne réponde :

— Je l'ai oublié, Madame.

Wintergarden n'était pas aussi indulgente que Flitwick, et Pansy écopa de trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'invention de l'électricité. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu besoin d'utiliser le manuel de tout le cours ne changea rien à la punition. En quittant la salle, le Rouquin lui jeta un drôle de regard. Il était le seul membre du Trio Infernal à être obligé d'assister à cette parodie de cours, ce qui amusait assez Pansy. Sans l'Elu et Miss Parfaite à ses côtés, Weasley avait l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement. Ils étaient au moins deux. Parce que tout le reste des septième année de Sang Pur feignait de trouver passionnant les tentatives pathétiques des Moldus pour tenter de vivre de façon décente sans magie.

S'il y avait une chose que Pansy détestait, en plus de Weasley, Potter, Granger, Poudlard et le monde entier, c'était le politiquement correct.

* * *

**NdA :**

(1) Club MED = Magiques Excursions Démentes


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** :

Hello people!

Contente de retrouver quelques fidèles, contente de parvenir à vous faire trouver ma Pansy intéressante!

Niveau rythme de publication : chapitre 3 mercredi, chapitre 4 (le dernier) dimanche prochain.

2 chapitres par semaine, c'est honnête, non?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

L'après-midi fut un peu moins pire car elle réussit à emprunter à la bibliothèque les manuels dont elle avait besoin. De tout Poudlard, Mrs Pince était probablement l'une des personnes que Pansy détestait le moins. Elle rendait ses livres à temps, ne bavardait jamais – et pour cause, après tout, elle n'avait pas d'amis à qui parler ! – et en échange, la bibliothécaire la laissait en paix. Pansy n'en demandait pas plus.

Elle se retira dans son dortoir tout de suite après le dîner. Demain, il lui faudrait aller voir chez Rusard si quelqu'un avait rapporté ses affaires. Pour ce soir, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Si les mauvais plaisants qui lui avaient dérobé son sac ne se décidaient pas à le ramener, il faudrait qu'elle écrive à ses parents pour leur demander de l'argent afin de racheter des livres – une perspective qui ne la réjouissait pas excessivement. Elle en était à s'entraîner à transformer son oreiller en sac de farine pour le cours de Métamorphose du lendemain, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette et elle la dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre. Les filles ne se donnaient jamais la peine de frapper – pas plus que Pansy elle-même ne le faisait, d'ailleurs.

— Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Elle baissa presque aussitôt sa baguette en distinguant le visage de l'intrus. C'était une gamine d'une douzaine d'années, qui – cravate vert et argent oblige – appartenait visiblement à sa Maison, même si Pansy n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom.

— C'est bien toi Pansy Parkinson ? demanda la petite.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était sûre que la gosse le savait pertinemment. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa chambre sans entendre des chuchotements partout sur son passage. Elle était maintenant connue comme le loup blanc à Poudlard, et elle commençait à se rendre compte que la célébrité pour laquelle Drago et elle-même avaient si longtemps jalousé Potter n'avait au final rien de tellement enviable.

— Oui, répondit-elle sèchement. C'est pour quoi ?

— On m'a donné ça pour toi, expliqua la gamine en agitant une enveloppe.

— Qui ça ?

— Un garçon…

Pansy haussa les épaules. A l'évidence, elle n'en tirerait rien de plus.

— Pose-la sur le bureau.

On avait beau la traiter comme une paria, le ton de commandement ne tardait pas à ré-affleurer dans sa voix chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. La gosse obtempéra et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Pansy se leva lentement du lit où son oreiller laissait échapper des traînées de farine. C'était du blé noir alors qu'il aurait fallu du froment, mais pour le moment, elle n'en avait cure. L'enveloppe était inhabituelle, et comme tout élément inhabituel, elle représentait un danger potentiel. Elle marcha précautionneusement jusqu'au bureau et jeta plusieurs sorts de détection de magie noire et maléfices divers. L'analyse ne révéla rien de dangereux. Voilà qui était surprenant. Un piège pour qu'elle se retrouve couverte de pustules des pieds à la tête n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant. Un véritable courrier, voilà qui était plus déconcertant. Elle avait beau faire confiance à ses tests de détection, c'est néanmoins d'une main légèrement tremblante qu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle se rendit toutefois compte rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

_L'élève __**Parkinson Pansy**__ est convoqué(e) à __**20h30**__ le __**25/11**__ dans le bureau de __**la Préfète en Chef**_.

Pansy soupira, pas vraiment libérée de son inquiétude, même si l'enveloppe ne lui avait pas explosé au visage en répandant une poudre toxique. Qu'est-ce que Miss Parfaite pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais quelqu'un avait dû l'accuser d'une faute quelconque, pour s'en innocenter soi-même – ou simplement parce qu'on trouvait drôle de lui faire porter le chapeau… et Pansy doutait quelque peu du poids de sa parole en face de celle de n'importe quel autre élève de Poudlard.

Il n'était pas loin de 20h25. Elle décida de partir aussitôt, arriver en retard n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses. Par chance – enfin, si l'on peut dire – elle connaissait parfaitement l'emplacement du bureau de la Préfète en Chef et le moyen le plus court de s'y rendre. Après tout, elle avait elle-même occupé cette fonction l'année précédente, lorsque c'était Rogue qui régnait sur Poudlard. Elle n'était pas spécialement nostalgique de cette époque. Les Carroff et leurs méthodes pédagogiques malsaines la terrorisaient à peu près autant que les autres élèves, malgré le vert de ses robes et son Sang Pur. Les parents de Pansy n'étaient pas des Mangemorts – seulement des sympathisants – et il n'y avait qu'aux fils et aux filles des serviteurs avérés de Voldemort qu'Alecto et son frère accordaient des égards.

Elle avait toutefois l'impression d'être la seule élève de tout Poudlard dont la condition ne se soit pas améliorée entre l'année précédente et celle-ci – à l'exception peut-être de Goyle. Et des morts, évidemment. Mais personne ne les avait forcés à mourir. Elle avait voulu vivre, elle, et c'était de cela qu'on la punissait. Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas précipitée tête baissée d'un côté ou de l'autre de la bataille, qu'elle avait suivi son instinct de survie, qu'elle avait voulu éviter un carnage.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il ne lui appartenait pas de réécrire l'histoire. Que ces abrutis croient ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle savait qui elle était, et elle emmerdait le monde – qui le lui rendait bien.

Elle était arrivée devant la porte du bureau des Préfets en Chef. Elle s'autorisa dix secondes pour ne pas paraître essoufflée et essaya de faire disparaître de son visage l'expression « _Je déteste Granger et tout ce qu'elle représente_ ». Elle finit par actionner le heurtoir, mais ce fut une voix mâle qui répondit :

— Entrez…

Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle n'avait pas pénétré ici mais la pièce n'avait quasiment pas changé. Il y avait toujours, à droite de la porte, les deux fauteuils en cuir vieilli qui encadraient le petit guéridon en bois sombre et de l'autre côté, le grand bureau en chêne, à moitié recouvert de dossiers divers. En son temps, Pansy avait suspendu en face de son bureau une reproduction d'une eau-forte représentant Morgane en train de distiller son premier poison. Granger avait décroché l'image mais ne s'était pas souciée de la remplacer par autre chose. Le clou gris qui dépassait du crépi beige avait quelque chose d'obscène, il insistait sur la nudité du mur et rappelait à Pansy qu'elle n'était définitivement plus chez elle. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui rendre la gravure, et elle se demanda vaguement ce que celle-ci était devenue.

— Je suis à toi tout de suite…

C'était Weasley qui était présentement installé derrière son bureau. Occupé à parapher une petite pile de parchemins, il ne la regardait même pas. Une mèche rousse tombait vaguement devant ses yeux, mais il ne se donnait pas la peine de l'écarter. Pansy se rendit compte que ça l'agaçait. Ce qui, en soi, vu le nombre de choses qui l'agaçaient en ce bas monde, n'était pas franchement une révolution. Ce qui était nouveau, c'est que ça l'agaçait tellement que Pansy avait envie de le faire elle-même. Elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte et déclara de sa voix la plus froide :

— Je dois voir Granger.

Sans lever les yeux, Weasley répondit :

— Non, en fait, c'est moi qui t'ai convoquée…

Un silence, le temps que Pansy enregistre l'information.

— Ah bon. Je ne savais pas que tu te prenais pour la _Préfète_ en Chef…

Elle accentua le féminin, essayant d'être le plus insultante possible, mais il s'était écoulé trop de temps entre les deux phrases pour que la réponse soit réellement mordante. Weasley releva enfin la tête de son tas de parchemins.

— Je vérifiais les autorisations de sortie des troisième année.

Comme si elle lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit !

— Je t'ai demandé de venir ici parce que c'était plus simple.

Plus simple pour qui ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne formula pas la question à voix haute. Elle se fichait bien des ramifications étranges de la pensée weaselienne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Même à ses propres oreilles sa voix sonnait trop agressive, presque artificielle. Weasley la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air de dire « ne crois pas que je vais me laisser avoir, je suis plus difficile à mettre en colère que ça ». Pansy sentit un drôle de truc se passer dans sa gorge, comme si elle se rétrécissait soudainement. Et sa glotte ne semblait pas être d'accord car c'était un peu douloureux. Sans répondre, il offrit :

— Assieds-toi.

— Non merci.

Les fauteuils étaient bas, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir se tordre le cou pour le regarder. Il haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en études des Moldus, ce matin ?

Pansy se raidit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue.

— Comment ça ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avais pas ton bouquin ?

Le menton en avant, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, dans un geste de défi inconscient.

— Je l'ai dit, je l'avais oublié. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, franchement ?

— Il paraît que tu as dit à Flitwick que tu avais égaré ton sac ?

La mâchoire de Pansy se crispa, ce qui donnait à son visage une expression dure.

— Egaré, oublié… qu'est-ce que ça change !

Sa perplexité n'était pas feinte. Elle ne voyait pas où Weasley voulait en venir.

— Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que parfois dire la vérité était plus simple que mentir ?

Saleté de Gryffondor ! Il n'y avait décidément pas que Potter qui se prenait pour un petit saint. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas les voir. En une espèce de flash, elle eut la vision d'elle-même qui crachait au visage du Rouquin et qui quittait la pièce en claquant la porte. C'était très tentant. Elle savait, cependant, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Weasley continua de la regarder quelques secondes en silence. Soudain, elle se sentit davantage gênée qu'en colère. C'était désagréable. Elle finit par craquer.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale, Weasley !

Elle eut à peine le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que l'autre s'exclama :

— Parkinson ! Attends !

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix la força à se retourner. Pour constater que Weasley avait fait le tour du bureau et était maintenant debout à tout juste un mètre d'elle. Il s'assit négligemment au bord du meuble. A nouveau, elle croisa les bras, mouvement qui était à présent sans doute autant de défense que de défi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

— Savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement avec ton sac.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai paumé.

Weasley hocha la tête, l'air dubitatif.

— Etrangement, quand je perds mon sac, c'est rarement dans un des lustres de la Grande Salle…

Pansy ne put empêcher le soulagement de se peindre sur son visage.

— Tu l'as retrouvé ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Pas moi. Le Moine Gras. Enfin, c'est moi qui l'ai décroché, vu qu'il est incorporel. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ennuyée de s'être laissée aller à exprimer une émotion autre que le mépris en présence de la Belette.

— J'en sais rien. Quelqu'un a voulu s'amuser à mes dépens, je suppose.

Weasley lui décocha un regard bien plus perçant qu'il n'en avait le droit.

— Une idée de qui pourrait être ce quelqu'un ?

Elle secoua la tête. Et elle était honnête. A son humble avis, il y avait bien 95% de la population de cette école susceptible de trouver ce genre de « blagues » divertissantes. C'est-à-dire, quand elle en était la victime, bien sûr.

— Ca s'est passé quand ?

Pansy soupira intérieurement. Weasley n'avait pas l'air décidé à laisser couler. Elle n'avait guère d'autre choix que de lui répondre, même si elle eut franchement préféré simplement récupérer son sac et classer l'affaire.

— Ce matin, juste avant les cours. Je suis allée aux toilettes, j'ai laissé mes affaires dans le couloir. Quand je suis ressortie, elles n'étaient plus là. C'est tout.

— Les toilettes de quel étage ?

La question lui donna envie de le gifler. Franchement ! Quel genre de gros rustaud fallait-il être pour poser pareille question à une fille ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui indique la marque de ses sous-vêtements, non plus ?

— Celles de Mimi Geignarde, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Weasley lui jeta un regard étrange. A nouveau ce léger malaise qui la rendait plus agressive qu'elle n'aurait dû.

— Tu comptes me rendre mon sac un jour ou c'est juste pour me narguer que tu m'as fait venir ?

Il ne répondit rien mais se détacha du bureau pour récupérer le sac de Pansy qui avait été déposé sur une étagère. Il le lui tendit sans un mot.

Un merci t'arracherait la bouche, je suppose, Parkinson ?

La phrase s'imposa soudain à elle mais l'image qui se forma dans sa tête était celle d'un Weasley blessé, et non pas dégoûté comme il l'avait été à la bibliothèque. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle articula, de façon presque inaudible :

— Merci.

— De rien, sourit le Rouquin.

D'un authentique sourire. Qui lui était destiné. De plus en plus étrange. Il était temps qu'elle s'en aille. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre ce projet plus que raisonnable à exécution, la voix de Weasley la retint :

— Les choses n'ont pas besoin d'être aussi difficiles, tu sais ?

Pansy se figea net.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— On fait tous des erreurs… Je trouve juste que tu es en train de payer un peu cher pour les tiennes.

Le cœur de Pansy battait à tout rompre, mais elle savait que son visage n'exprimait rien. De la compassion ! Qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? De la compassion de la part du Rouquin… Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !

Il lui sembla que Weasley reprenait la parole, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse aller très loin de toute façon.

— Tu comptes me faire la morale pendant longtemps ou bien je peux y aller ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourna des talons sans plus de façon, les mains crispées sur le sac qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.


	3. Chapter 3

S'il lui fallait se montrer tout-à-fait franche, elle s'était souvent sentie mal depuis le début de cette année. Mais ça n'avait jamais donné ça. Allongée toute habillée sur son lit, elle pleurait en silence, dans le noir. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient tirés et elle aurait pu jeter un sortilège pour insonoriser cet espace, mais même tendre la main vers la poche où reposait sa baguette lui semblait représenter un effort trop grand.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle s'était obstinément refusée, jusqu'à ce jour, à laisser les larmes franchir ses paupières. Elle avait refusé de toutes ses forces l'auto-apitoiement. Elle savait bien que ça ne servait à rien. Mais ce soir, elle était revenue tout droit à son dortoir, sans voir ou entendre rien de ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait laissé tomber à terre son sac tout juste retrouvé, et sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, s'était étendue sur le lit. Elle avait essayé de ne penser à rien. De surtout, surtout ne pas penser à quel point elle devait avoir l'air misérable pour que la Belette ait pitié d'elle. Et puis Daphné et Millicent étaient rentrées, en parlant fort, sans se soucier de sa présence, leur conversation insignifiante entrecoupée d'éclats de rire.

Et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler, de leur propre volonté, sans que Pansy puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les stopper. Daphné et Millicent avaient fait leur toilette, toujours en papotant gaiement. Héloïse était montée à son tour et s'était jointe à elles. Maintenant que ce ravage lacrymal s'était déclenché, il semblait impossible à arrêter. L'humidité sur ses joues irritait sa peau, l'irritait tout court, et elle avait presque envie de la sécher d'un revers de manche afin de faire cesser ce picotement, mais bouger demandait définitivement un effort trop grand. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas qu'elles l'entendent. A vrai dire, elle osait à peine respirer et le silence presque absolu qui régnait sous le baldaquin contrastait étrangement avec la violence débridée du flot de larmes.

Jamais de toute sa vie ne s'était-elle sentie aussi seule. Et voilà qui n'était pas peu dire.

C'était la faute de Weasley. Il lui avait jeté au visage le pathétisme de sa situation, ce désespoir total dont elle avait refusé de reconnaître l'existence pendant toutes ces semaines. Elle le détestait pour cela. Elle le détestait tout court, d'ailleurs.

Les filles avaient fini leur toilette, s'étaient couchées et avait éteint la lumière. Pansy avait continué à pleurer. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sans même avoir envie de s'en empêcher. Elle sentait les traînées salées refroidir sur ses joues, avait besoin de se moucher, ne bougeait pas. Renifla vaguement. Se ficha d'être entendue. Renifla encore. Roula sur le côté. S'endormit, enfin.

Elle se réveilla les cils collés par les larmes, les paupières lourdes de ses épanchements, ses vêtements froissés sur elle. Les filles étaient déjà levées, et n'avaient pas jugé bon de l'appeler. En un sens, c'était une bonne chose. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser leur regard. Elle passa dans la salle de bains et découvrit que ses joues étaient couvertes d'une poudre blanchâtre. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait métamorphosé son oreiller en sac de farine avant d'être convoquée chez Weasley. Elle se débarrassa vivement de ses vêtements et passa sous la douche en étouffant un gros soupir. Weasley… Elle n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas pressée de se retrouver en cours de potions.

Elle se rendit compte assez vite qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de redouter de se trouver à nouveau en face de lui. Rien ne semblait avoir changé : il l'ignorait, comme il le faisait ordinairement, et rien ne laissait soupçonner que la veille il avait essayé de lui _parler_. Pansy détestait ce verbe. La façon de le prononcer qu'avaient certains, surtout, en y mettant une majuscule. Derrière se cachait l'idée que le dialogue pouvait tout résoudre, qu'il fallait s'ouvrir de ses problèmes aux autres. C'était probablement le concept le plus Poufsouffle au monde. Et Pansy n'avait définitivement rien d'une Poufsouffle, merci pour elle. Elle n'avait envie de _Parler_ de ses problèmes à personne, encore moins à ce satané Rouquin, assis avec Préfète Parfaite et le Sauveur de l'Humanité.

Potter chuchota quelque chose et les deux autres pouffèrent de rire. C'était tout sauf discret, mais Slughorn ne fit aucune remarque. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Non, rien n'avait changé.

Presqu'une semaine complète s'écoula avant qu'elle ne révise son opinion et ne se dise que certaines choses changeaient peut-être, en fin de compte. Elle avait – comme à son habitude – attendu jusqu'à l'extrême limite pour commencer à travailler sur sa punition d'Etude des Moldus. Mais ses trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'invention de l'électricité étaient dus pour le lendemain, et elle n'avait même pas commencé à faire des recherches sur le sujet.

Il était déjà tard, et elle pensait qu'elle serait seule à la bibliothèque. Elle venait à peine de rassembler quelques ouvrages de référence quand des voix s'élevèrent non loin d'elle. Un garçon et une fille, qui parlaient de plus en plus fort. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une conversation murmurée tournait apparemment à la dispute.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça » ? demandait la fille.

Elle essayait manifestement de rester discrète, mais sa voix partait dans des aigus incontrôlés qui la trahissaient.

— Ai donc le courage de tes opinions ! Vas-y, finis ta pensée, va jusqu'au bout, j'écoute.

Pansy n'entendit pas la réponse et la fille reprit :

— Ah non ! tu as dit ce matin qu'il fallait qu'on parle, alors vas-y ! Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire !

— Pas ici, Hermione…

De vaguement curieuse, Pansy se trouva soudain très intéressée. _Connais tes ennemis_, dit-on.

— Ah oui ? Et où alors ? Tu n'as pas fait l'effort de m'adresser une seule fois la parole tout à l'heure, alors qu'on était seuls dans le bureau des Préfets !

— Tu ne m'as pas parlé non plus, répondit Weasley, sur la défensive.

— J'attendais que tu le fasses ! fut la réplique immédiate.

— Je pourrais répondre la même chose, grommela l'autre.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Pansy s'était levée de sa chaise et s'était rapprochée à pas de loups de l'étagère qui la dissimulait à la vue du couple.

— Mais c'est pas moi qui me montre de plus en plus froide et distante de jour en jour ! C'est pas moi qui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle !

Il y eut un long silence. Si lourd et pesant que Pansy avait presque peur de faire du bruit en respirant. Finalement, Granger explosa :

— Tu comptes te défiler encore longtemps ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le, bon sang ! Si tu veux rompre, dis-le !

— Je… je veux pas te faire de mal, Hermione.

— Ah mais tu t'en fichais bien de me faire du mal quand tu m'as abandonnée toute seule dans une tente miteuse au milieu de nulle part ! Est-ce que tu vas être aussi lâche maintenant que cette fois-là ?!

Pansy regrettait terriblement de ne pouvoir voir leurs visages.

— Tu mélanges tout, protesta Weasley.

— Je mélange rien du tout ! Et maintenant, vas-y ! Une fois pour toutes : c'est quoi ton problème ?

La Préfète en Chef fulminait visiblement. Même sans la voir, Pansy parvenait à l'imaginer assez aisément : les cheveux encore plus embroussaillés que d'habitude, ses mains serrées en des petits poings rageurs, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Weasley en ce moment. Etrangement, se rendre compte que tout n'était pas aussi paradisiaque que cela au merveilleux pays des Gryffondor ne lui faisait pas autant plaisir qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle entendit Weasley soupirer.

— Mais c'est justement ça le problème ! Tu passes ton temps à faire comme si tout allait bien, mais au fond, tu m'as jamais pardonné, pas vrai ?

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement.

— Mais si, finit par répondre Granger. Je voulais pas dire ça. Tu m'as mise en colère, c'est tout.

Pansy en fut relativement sidérée. La bouillonnante Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était quasiment en train de _s'excuser_. Pathétique. Certainement la dernière des choses à faire lorsque votre copain était en train de rompre. Car elle avait maintenant la certitude que c'était à cela qu'elle assistait : une rupture.

— Précisément. Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut avoir une relation saine si chaque fois que l'un de nous est en colère il ressort ses vieilles rancœurs ?

— Ses vieilles rancœurs ? Et quelles rancœurs exactement as-tu contre moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné au pire moment, sous prétexte que tu cuisines moins bien qu'un Elfe de maison ! Et j'avais un Horcruxe autour du cou un tiers du temps, moi aussi !

— Bien sûr ! Parce que toi, tu es si parfaite, Hermione ! Tu sais toujours ce qui est bon pour les gens, pas vrai ? Et ça t'autorise à décider à leur place.

Pansy réprima un sourire. Elle n'aurait pas cru le Rouquin capable de tenir tête ainsi à Granger.

— Je… Va te faire, Ron ! Tu étais bien content que je prenne les décisions quand nos vies étaient en jeu !

— Mais elles ne le sont plus.

— Alors tu n'as plus besoin de moi…

La voix de Granger était amère.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Hermione. C'est juste que… j'ai besoin de temps. Je te regarde planifier nos vies pour les trente ans qui viennent et… je me reconnais pas là-dedans.

Il y eut un silence. Quand elle reprit la parole, Granger semblait au bord des larmes.

— Tu dis ça comme si j'avais déjà prévu le nombre et le prénom de nos enfants. J'essaie juste de me focaliser sur l'avenir plutôt que sur le passé. Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça ?

Pansy était prête à parier qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas encore décidé de leurs noms, mais Granger avait certainement une idée très claire du nombre d'enfants qu'elle voulait.

— C'est pas que c'est mal, non. Simplement, on peut pas effacer le passé d'un coup de baguette magique. J'ai besoin de temps, Hermione. J'arrive pas à faire comme toi, comme si tout allait bien, à avoir le sourire tout le temps, à faire des projets. On a peut-être gagné la guerre, mais ce monde est un putain de champ de ruines !

Pansy cligna des yeux. Il y avait donc une sensibilité, cachée sous cet amas de taches de rousseur ? Surprenant.

— Alors quoi ? Se morfondre sur ce qui est arrivé c'est mieux peut-être ? Oui j'essaie d'aller de l'avant, oui je fais des projets, oui j'ai envie de continuer à vivre ! C'est un crime ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mais essaie de comprendre que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Que j'ai besoin de temps. Mon frère est mort, je…

— Je sais ça, Ron. Tu crois que j'ai pas de peine, moi ? Il me manque aussi. Et Tonks. Et Remus. Et… Mais on peut passer le reste de notre vie à pleurer les morts. On est en vie, nous. On a mérité d'essayer d'être heureux, tu crois pas ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Weasley ne réponde d'une voix sourde :

— Si. Mais je crois pas qu'on pourra l'être si on va trop vite. Il faut des bases stables pour construire une relation. Et toi… toi tu vas trop vite pour moi. J'ai à peine réalisé que c'était fini et qu'on était toujours en vie. Et toi, tu en es déjà à planifier nos études après Poudlard…

— Alors c'est ça ? Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir renvoyé le dossier d'inscription pour AurorSup à ta place ?

Pansy en aurait presque éclaté de rire. C'était tellement typiquement _Granger_. Il aurait fallu un adjectif pour qualifier ce genre de comportement. _Grangerien_, peut-être ?

— Non ! Oui… je sais pas, écoute. C'est pas, c'est pas que je t'en veux. Mais essaie de comprendre que c'est à peine si je sais ce que je veux faire le week-end prochain. Alors l'année prochaine ?

— Mais c'était la date limite, Ron ! Tu ne crois pas que tu m'en aurais voulu, si tu avais laissé passer la date et que je n'aie rien fait ?

— Tu aurais pu m'en parler, au lieu de remplir le formulaire à ma place !

— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je sais que tu l'aurais renvoyé. Et tu m'aurais probablement demandé de t'aider à rédiger ta lettre de motivation. Tu as toujours voulu être un Auror, Ron.

Pansy se demanda si Granger se rendait seulement compte de son pédantisme.

— Toujours ? Peut-être… Mais tu crois que c'est toujours le cas ? Peut-être qu'au final, j'ai eu suffisamment de Mages Noirs pour le reste de ma vie…

— Oh. Je… Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

— Parce que tu es toujours si sûre de tout. Si sûre de savoir ce que les autres veulent et ce qui est bon pour eux !

— Je voulais simplement…

— Me rendre heureux ? Mais tu peux pas faire le bonheur des gens malgré eux, Hermione ! Ca ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que si le choix leur en avait été donné, tes parents auraient peut-être pris le risque de rester en Angleterre au péril de leur vie, plutôt que d'oublier l'existence de leur fille ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le silence s'étira pendant quelques secondes.

— Hermione ! Hermione, attends ! Je voulais pas dire ça. Excuse-moi ! Hermione…

Une porte claqua et le silence revint dans la bibliothèque. Voilà qui avait été instructif, réfléchit Pansy. Elle tourna sur elle-même, décidée à revenir aux Moldus et à l'électricité, et heurta une chaise dont les pieds crissèrent bruyamment sur le sol de pierre.

_Zut. Zut, zut, zut._ A peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Weasley n'apparaisse au coin de l'étagère. Elle avala sa salive et le regarda dans les yeux, déterminée à ne pas rougir.

— Tu étais là tout du long ?

Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de nier l'évidence. Elle hocha brièvement la tête.

— Et ? Tu jubiles pas ?

Elle tenta le sourire méprisant mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas aussi convaincant qu'il aurait pu l'être.

— Pourquoi ? Tu te crois si irrésistible que je doive me pâmer en apprenant que tu es célibataire ?

Weasley ne se mit pas en colère, il eut simplement l'air surpris par sa réponse. _Oh non… très très mal joué sur ce coup, Pansy…_ Une erreur de débutante. Elle se sentit rougir. Heureusement, Weasley ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

— Hermione est malheureuse, je suis malheureux, et que tu aies été témoin de ça est humiliant. Je pensais que c'était le genre de situations que tu appréciais…

Elle secoua la tête.

— Désolée, Weasley. Mon psychisme est un tout petit peu plus subtil que ça.

— Oh. Je vois…

Il ne voyait rien du tout. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à trouver hilarante la rupture pathétique de Miss Parfaite et King Weasley. Peut-être parce que c'était pathétique, justement. Et que c'était un adjectif qui s'était trop souvent appliqué à elle, dernièrement, pour qu'il soit encore capable de la faire sourire quand c'était d'autres qu'il concernait. Elle éprouva le besoin de dissiper cet instant d'incertitudes partagées. De reprendre le contrôle. Et frapper là où ça faisait mal n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle jugeait indigne d'elle.

— On peut avoir des détails sur cette histoire de tente ?

Weasley eut le culot de _sourire_, comme rassuré de se retrouver soudain en terrain connu.

— Non, je crois pas. Certainement pas ce soir en tout cas.

Pansy se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle souriait elle aussi, comme s'ils avaient partagé une bonne blague. Weasley tordit légèrement le cou pour lire le titre des livres étalés sur la table.

— Tu travailles sur l'invention de l'électricité ? C'est pour demain, non ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu comptes me faire la morale, encore une fois ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Mon père a écrit un article sur le sujet. Il a été publié dans le Chicaneur du mois dernier, si ça t'intéresse…

Là-dessus, Weasley lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, sans attendre sa réponse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :**

Et voilà le dernier chapitre, qui prend des couleurs de saison...  
J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle était restée à contempler la vitrine, où des marionnettes de bois animées et un ourson en peluche jouaient des cantiques de Noël. Les flocons se déposaient comme des paillettes sur ses vêtements, et il faisait trop froid pour qu'ils fondent et mouillent le tissu. Une troupe de gamins sortit de la boutique, les joues rougies d'excitation. Elle les reconnut : ils étaient en première année à Poudlard. L'ourson en peluche laissa tomber les cymbales qu'il frappait avec enthousiasme et une petite fée aux ailes de papillon l'aida à les ramasser avant de retourner sur son étagère. De là, elle se mit à souffler une poudre dorée et volatile au visage des passants qui entraient dans le magasin. La voix de Drago tira Pansy de sa contemplation :

— Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on soit ensevelis sous la neige ?

Elle ne se retourna pas.

— J'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour ma mère…

— Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas trouver ça ici ?

Elle finit par détacher son regard des jouets qui s'agitaient derrière la vitre et haussa les épaules.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Drago hocha la tête d'un air pas convaincu.

— Je t'attends au Chaudron, lança-t-il.

Avant que Pansy puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui avait tourné le dos et s'était perdu dans la foule. Du revers de sa main gantée, elle fit tomber les flocons accumulés sur sa manche et poussa la porte. Une clochette carillonna joyeusement tandis qu'elle se laissait happer par la chaleur du magasin. Elle retira ses gants et les glissa dans la poche de son manteau. Elle n'eut pas le temps de flâner longtemps entre les étagères qui débordaient de produits étranges : une tête rousse émergea de derrière un comptoir et l'interpela :

— Je peux vous aider ?

Avant que Pansy ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'homme au comptoir se mit à beugler :

— Ron ! Ron ! Tu as une cliente !...

Pansy se mordit les lèvres. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, désormais. Weasley émergea en maugréant d'une porte obstruée par un rideau de perles.

— Je t'ai dit que je m'occupais de la compta, tu pouvais pas…

Il s'interrompit net en avisant Pansy.

— Oh.

Georges Weasley ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, lança un clin d'œil à Pansy, et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Le Rouquin se racla la gorge.

— Tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Je cherche un cadeau pour ma mère.

— Et tu crois que tu vas trouver ça ici ?

Pansy réprima un sourire amusé en pensant à l'indignation de Drago s'il savait que pour une fois, il avait la même opinion que la Belette. Elle répéta :

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?

Pansy laissa son regard se perdre sur les étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, avec une expression entre arrogance et autodérision.

— Les bijoux hors de prix, les étoles de fourrure, les parfums de luxe…

— Je crains que la maison ne propose pas ce genre de produits.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

— C'est pas dans mon budget de toute façon.

Weasley contourna le comptoir et marcha jusqu'à elle.

— Viens par ici…

Sans lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils descendirent un escalier et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait plus à un laboratoire qu'à un magasin de farces et attrapes. Weasley lâcha son bras et lui tendit un petit coffret.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un assortiment de bougies de différentes couleurs.

— Ce sont les Weasley Wax Mood, annonça-t-il. Les bleues aident à trouver le sommeil, les vertes sont antidépresseurs, les jaunes produisent un sentiment d'hilarité, les violettes favorisent la concentration…

— Et les rouges ?

— Aphrodisiaques. Arrange-toi pour que tes parents soient seuls le jour où ta mère les allumera…

Pansy grimaça.

— Merci du conseil. Je vais les prendre, ça a l'air très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas vues à l'étage ?

— Elles ne sont pas encore commercialisées. Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait au point et on les avait mises de côté pendant un bon moment. En fait… c'était le dernier projet sur lequel travaillait Fred.

Pansy referma délicatement le coffret.

— Oh… Et, heu, comment va ton frère ?

— Ca peut aller, j'imagine…

Il lui prit le coffret des mains.

— Je vais te l'emballer, déclara-t-il, la voix un peu plus rauque que la normale.

Il se tourna vers le plan de travail derrière lui et commença à découper du papier cadeau.

— J'ai trouvé ça très courageux, tu sais, que tu arrêtes tes études, et que tu viennes travailler ici.

Il secoua la tête sans se retourner.

— Ca n'avait rien de courageux. Je ne supportais plus d'être là-bas.

— Mais je suis sûre que Georges apprécie ta présence.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je fais ce que je peux pour l'aider…

Pansy ne trouva rien à répondre, et pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus que les froissements du papier cellophane.

— Tu es vraiment parti brusquement, finit-elle par dire.

A l'aide de ciseaux, il fit friser une mesure de ruban.

— Une fois ma décision prise, ça servait à rien de s'attarder.

— Tu n'as averti personne de ton départ.

— Si, Mac Gonagall. Et puis Harry.

Pansy se raidit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

— Je me suis demandé ce que tu étais devenu…

— Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? plaisanta Weasley.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il avisa l'expression de Pansy. Elle secoua la tête.

— Bien sûr que non ! Mais je me suis demandé si je devais dénoncer Granger pour t'avoir transformé en nourriture pour le calmar géant…

— Et comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

— J'ai demandé à Potter.

Le Rouquin eut l'air impressionné. Ce qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler sous une autre plaisanterie.

— Tu étais inquiète à ce point-là ?

— J'étais pas inquiète. Mais… je voulais te dire merci.

— Me dire merci ? répéta-t-il stupidement. Pourquoi ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

— Parce que j'ai recopié mot pour mot l'article de ton père et que Wintergarden n'y a vu que du feu.

Weasley afficha une mine décontenancée. Pansy soupira avec impatience.

— Je blague. Enfin, je me suis servie de son article, mais je l'ai pas recopié mot à mot. Et je voulais te remercier pour… enfin, tu sais.

Weasley secoua la tête, sans avoir l'air de saisir où elle voulait en venir.

— Heu, non…

Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

— Ce que je voulais dire, c'est, heu… Bon, le début de l'année n'a pas été très facile pour moi, et tu m'as aidée. Voilà.

Weasley eut un sourire radieux et Pansy sentit ses jambes flageoler.

— De rien…

Il avait délaissé le plan de travail et s'était rapproché d'elle, le paquet désormais terminé dans les mains. Il le lui donna, toujours en souriant. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Celle de Weasley était chaude et fit prendre conscience à Pansy d'à quel point les siennes étaient gelées. Elle frissonna. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de lever les yeux.

Du gui. Il y avait du gui suspendu au-dessus d'eux, accroché au lustre qui éclairait le laboratoire. Elle se dégagea précipitamment de sa prise et recula de plusieurs pas.

— Hé, attends ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle était en colère, soudainement, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle tendit son bras droit devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

— Si tu comptes m'embrasser, Weasley, tu le fais pour de bon, et pas à cause d'une branche de gui stupide !

Les pupilles de Weasley se dilatèrent légèrement, et Pansy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Tu… tu comptais m'embrasser, ou pas ?

L'atmosphère était si chargée de tension que l'air dans la pièce semblait crépiter. Electrique.

— Tu le sauras si tu arrêtes de reculer et que tu me laisses t'approcher…

Pansy ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était toujours en train de progresser à reculons vers le mur. Elle s'arrêta faute d'autre possibilité lorsqu'elle se retrouva acculée contre la paroi. Weasley, lui, continua à avancer. Pansy n'arrivait plus vraiment à respirer, encore moins à penser. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle, si proche qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle sur son visage et son haleine légèrement mentholée. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux mais elle détourna le regard, incapable de faire face à tant d'intensité. Malgré elle, ses prunelles parurent soudain comme aimantée par les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme, qui se trouvaient beaucoup trop près d'elle. Elle baissa la tête, fixant le sol, les poings crispés sur le coffret de bougies, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

— Pansy, appela-t-il doucement.

Elle releva la tête sans réfléchir, vaguement outrée de l'entendre utiliser son prénom. Ses lèvres furent sur les siennes avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'analyser pleinement la situation. Son cerveau devait plus ou moins fonctionner au ralenti, car en toute honnêteté, elle devait bien reconnaître que cela semblait être la suite logique des évènements. Ils restèrent ainsi l'espace d'une ou deux secondes. Sa bouche, immobile sur la sienne, était à la fois ferme et douce. Sa langue qui vint effleurer sa lèvre inférieure fut comme un choc électrique pour Pansy, et elle le repoussa vivement, d'une main pressée avec force contre sa poitrine.

— Bordel, Weasley, à quoi tu joues !

— Chut… souffla-t-il dans un murmure qui se voulait probablement apaisant.

Il leva une main à la hauteur de son visage et remit délicatement en place une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux en la coinçant derrière son oreille.

— Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien…

Peut-être que sa façon de murmurer avait réellement des vertus apaisantes, car Pansy parvint à faire progressivement redescendre le rythme de sa respiration, et à finalement trouver le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ?

— Ca me semblait évident.

La colère n'était toujours pas loin sous la surface, et Pansy pouvait la sentir s'agiter à la limite de sa conscience.

— Ben ça l'est pas, articula-t-elle.

La main de Weasley était toujours dans ses cheveux. Il jouait à faire tourner la pointe d'une de ses mèches entre son pouce et son index, et se faisant, ses phalanges effleuraient la ligne de sa mâchoire. C'était éminemment déconcentrant.

Le regard de Weasley pétillait toujours d'amusement. Il soupira l'air de dire « _bien, puisqu'il faut absolument mettre les points sur les i…_ »

— Je m'apprête à t'embrasser, l'informa-t-il.

Pansy fut obligée de remonter sa main à la hauteur de son cou pour l'empêcher de le faire, car la pression sur sa cage thoracique ne semblait plus suffisante pour l'arrêter.

— Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

— Il faut une raison pour ça ?

— Heu… oui ?

Weasley arrêta finalement de lutter contre la pression de sa main et recula de quelques centimètres. Pansy prit ça pour un encouragement à poursuivre :

— Pourquoi un mec comme toi voudrait-il embrasser une fille comme moi ?

— Parce qu'il te trouve, heu, attirante ?

La réponse prit Pansy légèrement au dépourvu, mais elle refusait de se laisser démonter.

— Sérieux, Weasley, on n'a rien en commun. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me trouver ?

— On a des tas de choses en commun. Un monde à reconstruire…

— Main dans la main sur fond de soleil couchant, comme dans les pubs pour les plans épargne de Gringotts ?

Weasley éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

— Pourquoi tu me rends les choses si difficiles ? Tu me plais, voilà tout, même si je sais pas expliquer pourquoi…

Pansy avala difficilement sa salive. Il y avait comme un nœud qui obstruait sa gorge et qui donnait à sa voix un timbre tremblant.

— Regarde les choses en face : tu es un héros. Moi, je suis une paria, une pauvre conne qui a failli tout faire foirer parce qu'elle était morte de trouille. Je suis lâche et stupide.

— Hey ! protesta-t-il en caressant sa joue. D'abord, je suis pas un héros. Je suis le meilleur pote du héros, nuance. Et j'ai failli tout faire foirer un nombre de fois considérable, si tu veux tout savoir.

A ces mots, Pansy parvint à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans ses yeux – bien trop grands et trop bleus pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

— La fameuse affaire de la tente ? demanda-t-elle avec ce qu'elle espérait être un rictus ironique.

Il hocha la tête.

— Entre autres. Je te raconterai ça en détails, si tu veux, mais pas aujourd'hui. Et en ce qui te concerne, je ne trouve pas que tu sois lâche. Au contraire, je pense qu'il fallait un certain courage pour se lever au milieu de la Grande Salle et dire ce que tu as dit.

Elle renifla avec mépris.

— Je suis sérieux. Tu as essayé d'éviter la mort de tas d'innocents en en désignant un en sacrifice. De faire passer le bien commun avant celui de l'individu…

— Ce qui n'est acceptable que si on est soi-même l'individu en question. J'ai compris ça depuis. Ce n'était ni noble ni raisonnable. Je voulais juste survivre. Egoïstement.

— Comme nous tous.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de son cou avant de la laisser reposer sur son épaule.

— Ecoute Pansy, il était nécessaire que Harry affronte Voldemort seul à seul. S'il s'était livré à lui directement, on aurait évité la bataille de Poudlard et sans doute bien des morts. Mon frère serait peut-être encore en vie.

— Avec des si…

Sa voix était amère. Weasley se mordit les lèvres.

— Je sais bien. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ton intervention n'était pas si stupide et égoïste que ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait plein de gens qui pensaient pareil que toi dans cette salle. Toi au moins, tu as eu le courage d'assumer ta lâcheté.

— C'est censé me réconforter, ça ?

Weasley secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

— Voyons, chacun sait que tu n'as pas besoin de réconfort. Tu détestes le monde entier et tu n'as besoin de personne, pas vrai ?

Pansy décida soudainement qu'il était impératif que le Rouquin cesse de mener le jeu et de prétendre savoir à sa place ce qu'elle voulait et qui elle était. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle. Elle se pencha en avant et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Cette fois elle ne le repoussa pas quand il approfondit le baiser. Au contraire, elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser sa langue venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Un choc sourd retentit lorsque le coffret de bougies échappa à sa prise, mais aucun d'eux ne sembla s'en soucier. Elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et s'autorisa à laisser échapper un gémissement infime quand il enserra sa taille de son bras.

Un raclement de gorge sonore les fit sursauter tous les deux.

— A quoi ça sert que je mette du gui dans la réserve, si vous faites ça contre le mur ?

Les bras croisés, Georges les contemplait avec amusement. Ron se détacha d'elle, comme à regrets, et Pansy reboutonna son manteau pour se donner une contenance.

— Vous gênez pas pour moi, surtout !

Ron jeta un regard assassin à son frère.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais, clama-t-il, les mains levées dans un signe d'excuse peu convaincant.

— Non, c'est moi qui m'en vais, coupa Pansy.

Ron reporta son regard sur elle.

— Drago m'attend dehors, il faut que j'y aille.

Une main ferme sur son poignet l'arrêta alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de la porte.

— Attends. Tu fais quoi demain soir ?

Elle eut un sourire qui n'était pas dépourvu d'une pointe d'arrogance.

— Je dîne avec toi, pourquoi ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle disparut dans la volée d'escaliers, oubliant derrière elle le coffret de bougies. Georges ramassa le paquet et le tendit à son frère.

— Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera de retour plus vite que demain soir…

* * *

**NdA :**

Merci à ma beta chérie, Lylène, et merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont décidé de me faire confiance même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment convaincus par le pairing au départ!


End file.
